


The Universe Held Its Breath

by MigrantMayhem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Remember the one timeline where Thanos leaves to beat up the avengers somewhere else?, Yeah. that's the one., everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: Something. Something had been coming, mounting, for years. Everything led up to this moment.----I hate infinity war and endgame and everything the two stand for, and I almost let that hatred of it push me out of fandom for good. I haven't written anything Marvel in years now, except for this. Everything I write for Marvel will ultimately exist in this universe, proposed in the course of less than 400 words.
Kudos: 7





	The Universe Held Its Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Read this and imagine it as a post-credits scene. That's all it's worth.

Loki awoke with a pitting sense of dread. He was reluctant to get out of the bunk on the ship that was serving as Asgard, awaiting a sudden coldness-- and he didn’t know why. He finally moved from the makeshift bed and made his way towards the front of the ship.

“Heimdall,” He caught the arm of the older man, staring out into space as he spoke.

“Yes, your Highness?”

“I… I want to know what you see.”

“Whatever for?” He asked, but something in his body language told Loki that he knew.

“You feel it, don’t you? What do you see?”

“...Nothing, my Lord.”

“Stop lying. What is it-- what’s  _ coming?” _

“I never lie, my Lord. There is nothing coming-- there is, truly,  _ nothing _ . And the absence makes me worry.”

Loki drew in a breath, accepting Heimdall’s words.

Dr. Strange was sitting at his large desk, reading and rereading the same line over and over. He kept looking up, as though something, or someone, was supposed to come in. He couldn’t focus. 

He was missing something, something happening any…

Minute.

Still nothing but silence.

He stood and paced. His hands trembled as he rose.

Peter sat on the bus, hardly listening to Ned as he talked. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The field trip was going smoothly, so then… what was going on?

The hair prickled across his arms, and his heartbeat quickened. He looked directly behind him, over the canal-- and saw nothing. There was nothing.

Peter thought he was going crazy. Something was  _ wrong _ .

Wanda held Vision’s hand tightly.

“Everything alright, my love?” Vision asked tentatively.

“Yes,” She lied, “Of course.”

The shops in Edinburgh were lovely this time of year, and the night was quiet and still.

She looped an arm tighter around Vision’s, glancing around nervously.

But nothing, nothing happened.

The day was long, hard, and paranoid. But the day moved on as usual, and the next morning arrived, and everyone breathed a deep, heavy sigh of relief.

It was as though the universe had been preparing for something, quaking in anticipation, as some sort of calamity of the ages.

But it never came.

The tides pushed and pulled as usual.

The sun set and rose without end.

A phone rang against Tony Stark’s ear.

“Hey, Capsicle. Long time no see.”


End file.
